Pokémon Adventure in Mushroom Kingdom
Pokémon Adventure in Mushroom Kingdom is the theatrically released film in the Pokémon animated franchise. It was released in the United States and Canada on August 7, 2017, by Warner Bros Kids, Nintendo and 4Kids Films, and is based on Mario Bros.. The feature film made at Pikachu The Movie studio, it was directed by staff member Raymond Jafelice and produced by the firm's founders. It starred the voices of Yuri Lowenthal, Michael Reisz, Kevin Schon, Jason Marsden, Terri Hawkes and Tress MacNeille. Plot In Poké-Land, the Pokémon are visited by the two heroic plumbers named Mario and Luigi, the uncle of Marill. Mario gives the Pokémon the task of finding the Princess Toadstool, who is to be crowned queen in Mushroom Kingdom, otherwise the villainous Bowser will gain the throne. Pikachu, Squirtle, Chikorita, Heracross, Phanpy, Marill, Mario and Luigi search all over the world for the Princess, but to no avail. Squirtle is pointed to a girl who resembles the Princess, Peach. The Pokémon decide that Peach could act as the Princess until the real one is found. The group is separated by the power of the Bowser, forcing Squirtle, Marill, Mario and Luigi to use a warp pipe to reach Mushroom Kingdom. In Mushroom Kingdom, Pikachu's group gain directions to Mushroom Palace from Petey Piranha. Bowser sends his koopalings (Larry, Wendy, Ludwig Von, Morton Jr., Iggy, Lemmy and Roy) to capture Peach using giant robots, but Pikachu defeat them with a Thunder. Squirtle's group reunite with the others, as the Tryclyde appears, portrayed as a rap artist. Tryclyde splits the group of two, directing Pikachu, Phanpy, Peach, Mario and Luigi to Mushroom Palace, and Heracross, Squirtle, Chikorita and Marill to look for the Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who knows where the Princess Daisy is. Bowser captures Peach briefly and explains to her that when he rules he will make Mushroom Kingdom less insane and more controlled. Peach flees and runs into the Rosalina's throne room, where Rosalina accepts Peach as her daughter whilst knowing she is not. Heracross' group locate the Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the jungle, who takes them to the lair of the Dogadon, where the Princess Daisy is. Squirtle rescues the princess, but the Dogadon gets a thorn in his foot which is removed by the Pokémon. In gratitude, the Dogadon (or "Dan" as he prefers to be called) decides to help them back to Mushroom Palace. As the Princess' coronation day arrives, Bowser decides to expose Peach's identity to the court via the Princess Test, to prove that she is not the princess. Peach climbs a mountain to retrieve some water from a spring, aided secretly by Pikachu and Phanpy; however, Peach gives the water to an injured eagle. Angered by this, Bowser demands that Peach make the flowers in the palace garden bloom magically. The princess secretly steps in and makes hte flowers bloom. Bowser, who had not been anticipating the Daisy's return, suddenly exclaims he had her kidnapped, exposing his crime. The Pokémon, Peach, Daisy and the Mushroom Kingdom characters confront Bowser but the appearance of the Dogadon drives the villain insane, and he is arrested. Daisy is crowned the new queen, and she helps Peach and the pokémon return home. At Poké-Land, Squirtle raps with the Tryclyde who joins the Pokémon for dinner as the film ends. Cast Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:2017 Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Films Category:Animated Films Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Films